


[Podfic] The Shoemaker and the Elves

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fairy Tales, Holidays, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Shoes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes shoes. Or, well, at least he would have done, except they started making themselves, and really, that was quite odd, if he thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Shoemaker and the Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shoemaker and the Elves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639566) by [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/pseuds/ICMezzo). 



> Happy Christmas, ICMezzo! <3

**Length:** 14,050 words/ 1hr 33minutes  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 75MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n50w8jf1mpewfa9/%5BHarry%20Potter%5D%20The%20Shoemaker%20and%20the%20Elves.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my [LJ](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/35252.html) if you prefer to "read" or comment there.


End file.
